


A Rat's Tale

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-29
Updated: 2005-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the "View from an Adversary" challenge on HP for Grownups. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rat's Tale

I really loved him once, you know. At least, I thought I did. Maybe I don't know what love is. That was then, and he has Lily now. And I don't think he ever really believed in me.

That's the worst of it, you know: that his first real statement of belief and trust comes now. I would have given anything for that in school, but he would never notice me, not when all he could see was her.

Maybe if they'd believed in me I'd be stronger. Maybe then I'd be able to say no to the Dark Lord.


End file.
